1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an OLED display apparatus and a method of driving the OLED display apparatus that may reduce or prevent a motion blur phenomenon in the OLED display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various flat panel display apparatuses have been developed, including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), light-emitting diode (LED) displays. Among these conventional flat panel display apparatuses, displays capable of maintaining a display of images in the absence of continuously-updated image data are referred to as “hold type displays”. For example, a hold type display may maintain a display of an image during an entire frame period of received image data. Active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) displays are an example of a hold type display.
In conventional hold type display apparatuses such as those described above, each pixel includes at least one capacitor to supply current to the pixel during each frame period of received image data. In other words, in conventional hold type display apparatuses, a capacitor is charged with a voltage, and current is supplied to a pixel using the charged voltage.
In conventional hold type display apparatuses such as described above, a motion blur phenomenon may occur. A motion blur phenomenon occurs when a current corresponding to a voltage stored in a capacitor is continuously supplied to each pixel of a hold type display apparatus for each frame of image data, and an image includes moving images. The moving images may be blurred on the display apparatus due to an afterimage effect resulting from the current being continuously supplied to the pixels of the hold type display apparatus during an entire frame period of image data. Such a motion blur phenomenon lowers the display quality of a hold type display apparatus. A need, therefore, exists for a display apparatus that addresses one or more limitations and problems of the conventional art.